


Ozeane können uns nicht trennen

by Klaineship



Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Paralleluniversum - Erste Begegnung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Nach einem schlimmen Tag in der Schule sucht Kurt Trost in den Show Chor Blogs. Dort findet er eine Nachricht von Warbler65, dem es gelingt, ihm den Tag zu verschönern, und der nach und nach sein Leben verändert.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/834135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ozeane können uns nicht trennen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oceans Can't Separate Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952595) by [froggyfun365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365), [nineofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts), [originally reads (originally)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads). 



> diese Geschichte ist geschrieben von nineofhearts und in der Originalsprache auch als PodFic via MP3 Download oder Audiobook-Download erhältlich - gelesen von froggyfun365 und originally-reads.  
> Wie immer hat meine treue Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) mir bei der Übersetzung auf die Finger geschaut und mir auf die Sprünge geholfen, wenn ich nicht weiter wusste. Danke, du Liebe <3

Als Kurt nach dem Glee Club nachhause kommt, geht er direkt in sein Zimmer. Er schnappt sich ein paar Jogginghosen und ein T-Shirt, bevor er sich mit seinem Laptop aufs Bett setzt. Er hat beschlossen, dass er sich nach diesem super beschissenen Tag eine Stunde Pause verdient hat, bevor er sich an seine Hausaufgaben macht.

Als er LiveJournal öffnet, findet er zu seiner Überraschung eine Nachricht vor – gewöhnlich hält er sich hier immer ziemlich bedeckt, kommt eigentlich nur her, um die Glee Blogs im Auge zu behalten, weshalb er noch nie zuvor eine Nachricht bekommen hat.

**Warbler65:** _Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich deine Darbietung von[Le Jazz Hot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12mnmxcv_3w) gesehen habe, __und du warst einfach großartig. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand dieses Lied ganz allein performen kann. Und dein Kostüm war einfach – spektakulär._

Kurt zögert für einen Augenblick und seine Finger schweben über der Tastatur, während er mit offenem Mund auf die Nachricht starrt. Er hat schon öfter Kommentare von Warler65 auf den Message Boards der Show Chor Blogs gesehen, und er ist ziemlich sicher, dass diese Nachricht als ehrliches Kompliment gemeint ist und nicht als versteckte Beleidigung. Außerdem ist der Typ erst Ende des letzten Schuljahres zum Frontmann der Warbler befördert worden und seine Solos sind atemberaubend. Es wäre möglich, dass Kurt ein klein wenig für ihn schwärmt.

**DefyingGravity:** _Vielen Dank, nicht jeder hat die Brillianz dieses Stücks verstanden._

 **DefyingGravity:** _Ich hab eure Version von Teenage Dream gesehen, die ihr letzte Woche gepostet habt, und auch ihr wart richtig gut. Und das sage ich als jemand, der eher auf Lady Gaga als auf Katy Perry steht._

 **Warbler65:** _Vielen Dank! Ich heiße übrigens Blaine._

 **DefyingGravity:** _Ich bin Kurt._

 **Warbler65:** _Hallo Kurt! Ich muss noch für einen Test lernen, aber vielleicht können wir morgen weiterreden? Wenn das okay ist? Wir könnten Glee Club Horrorgeschichten austauschen oder so?_

 **DefyingGravity:** _Ich werde hier sein, falls du mich anschreiben willst!_

*** * ***

Die Bürde des tagtäglichen Mobbings und der Tatsache, dass seine Freunde die Augen davor verschließen, verschwindet in dem Augenblick, als Kurt nachhause kommt und Blaines Nachricht liest.

**Warbler65:** _Du bist wahrscheinlich noch in der Schule, denn_ _ich weiß genug über Show Chöre_ _, um zu wissen, dass du in den USA lebst, während ich hier im guten alten London sitze, aber wenn du zurück bist, dann musst du mir all deine Show Chor Geheimnisse verraten. Oder genauer gesagt: wie kriege ich die Warbler dazu, etwas kreativer zu werden? Versteh mich nicht falsch, wir sind eine starke Truppe und so, aber mit den Uniformen und dem Twostep ist unsere_ _optische_ _Kreativität doch sehr eingeschränkt._

Kurts Hände schweben für eine Minute über den Tasten, während er sich seine Antwort überlegt, bevor er lostippt.

**DefyingGravity:** _Wie jetzt? Kein Smalltalk?_

 **Warbler65:** _Kurt! Du bist hier! Ich dachte, über den Smalltalk wären wir bereits hinweg, aber ganz wie du willst. Wie geht es dir, Kurt? Wie weit seid ihr mit eurer Vorbereitung auf die Sectionals?_

 **DefyingGravity:** _Die Vorbereitung auf die Sectionals läuft wie immer; mit anderen Worten, wir haben noch nicht damit angefangen. Aber wir wissen alle ganz genau, wer Solos bekommen wird und wer nicht._

Er hält inne und überlegt, wie er den 'wie geht es dir' Teil von Blaines Nachricht beantworten soll. Er könnte entweder mit der vollen Wahrheit antworten, ihm nur Teile davon erzählen, oder es überhaupt nicht erwähnen.

**DefyingGravity:** _Ach, es geht mir eigentlich ganz gut. Den Unterrichtsstoff in der Schule schaffe ich mit links, aber einige meiner Mitschüler sind Idioten, es ist also von allem was dabei. Und wie geht es dir so?_

Kurt drückt auf 'senden' und hofft, dass seine Antwort lässig rüberkommt und nicht wie eine Bitte um Aufmerksamkeit. Wenn er ehrlich ist, dann hofft er wirklich, dass sie zur Folge haben wird, dass endlich jemand nachfragt und sich sorgt. Aber er will sich von einem Fremden im Internet nicht allzu viel erhoffen.

Nach zwei Minuten ohne Antwort, macht Kurt sich resigniert an seine Hausaufgaben, öffnet seine Tasche, holt das Mathebuch raus und schaut nochmal kurz auf den Computer.

**Warber65:** _Idioten im Sinne von 'den Unterricht stören' oder reden wir hier über Mobbing? Oder etwas ganz anderes? Oder sollte ich mich mit der Tatsache beschäftigen, dass dein Glee Club noch nicht mal seine Songs für die_ _Sectionals_ _ausgewählt hat?_ _Ich will_ _meine Nase_ _nicht_ _in fremde Angelegenheiten stecken._ _Und mir geht es gut, die Warbler haben für nächsten Dienstag eine "_ _spontane_ _"_ _Darbietung geplant und proben dafür wie die Verrückten. So, und nachdem das jetzt geklärt ist, werden wir uns wieder auf dich konzentrieren, bevor wir weiter über mich reden. Ich will sicher sein, dass es dir gut geht._

Kurt weiß zunächst nicht, was er antworten soll. Er starrt nur diese Nachricht an, weil Blaine sich anscheinend wirklich sorgt. Er hat nicht mal die Chance genutzt, die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken, obwohl Kurt ihm die perfekte Gelegenheit dazu gegeben hat.

**DefyingGravity:** _Ich will dich nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten, aber um es kurz zu machen, die Idioten an meiner Schule sind eine Horde Neandertaler, die glauben, weil ich schwul bin, mich für Mode interessiere und einen guten Geschmack habe, haben sie ausgezeichnete Gründe, mich gegen die Schließfächer zu schubsen. Vor allem einer von ihnen hat mich ständig auf dem Kieker und es... ist einfach nicht lustig. Und meine Freunde bemerken es kaum, weil sie selbst dafür gemobbt werden, dass sie im Glee Club sind. Ihnen scheint gar nicht aufzufallen, dass ich viel schlimmer gemobbt werde als sie. Sie sind so sehr mit ihren eigenen Beziehungs- und Freundschaftsdramen beschäftigt, dass ich mich manchmal frage, ob sie überhaupt noch daran denken, dass ich auch da bin._

Kurt drückt auf 'senden' und im selben Moment zuckt er verlegen zusammen, denn... wow, er muss ziemlich erbärmlich klingen. Blaine hat mit so etwas wahrscheinlich noch nie zu tun gehabt und wollte gar keine so detaillierte Antwort.

**DefyingGravity:** _Tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht alles auf dir abladen._

 **Warler65:** _Nein! Mach dir keine Sorgen,_ _das ist wirklich kein Problem_ _. Ich möchte für dich da sein, um darüber zu reden. Wir kennen uns zwar kaum, aber ich weiß, wie es ist, gemobbt zu werden. Das ist sogar der Grund dafür, warum ich überhaupt hier auf der Dalton gelandet bin._

 **DefyingGravity:** _Ich wünschte, ich könnte mir eine Schule wie die Dalton leisten_.

 **Warbler65:** _Das wünschte ich dir auch =/ Ich nehme an, deine Schulverantwortlichen wollen nichts dagegen unternehmen?_

 **DefyingGravity:** _Das trifft es so ziemlich. Sie behaupten, sie können nichts tun, und es scheint auch keinen wirklich zu interessieren. Das Schlimmste ist, dass ich meinem Dad nicht sagen kann, wie viel schlimmer es in den letzten Wochen geworden ist._

 **Warbler65:** _Warum kannst du es ihm nicht sagen?_

 **DefyingGravity:** _Er hatte vor ein paar Wochen einen Herzinfarkt und, na ja, ich kann ihn nicht auch noch mit so was belasten. Er ist das einzige Familienmitglied, das mir noch geblieben ist, und ich kann nicht riskieren, dass sein Herz_ _nochmal versagt_ _._

 **Warbler65:** _Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich jetzt in den Arm nehmen, Kurt. Aber es wird besser werden, das verspreche ich... Ich habe zwar keinen brillanten Rat, aber halte durch. Und sei gewiss, dass ich immer für dich da bin, falls du ein aufmunterndes Lachen brauchst oder eine Schulter zum Ausweinen oder jemanden,_ _bei_ _dem du dich darüber beklagen kannst, dass ein Großteil der menschlichen Rasse absoluter Abschaum ist._

*** * ***

Ihre Freundschaft wächst schnell und Gespräche über Mobbing führen zu Gesprächen über die Zukunft. Als es Januar wird, ist Kurt ziemlich sicher, dass er und Blaine beste Freunde sind. Die fünf Stunden Zeitunterschied sind ein bisschen nervig, und dazu die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht wirklich per Telefon unterhalten können, weil internationale Anrufe viel zu teuer sind, aber sie finden andere Lösungen. Sie skypen, sie nutzen WhatsApp, manchmal unterhalten sie sich auf Livejournal, aber wenn sie beide daheim sind, chatten sie meistens per ICQ.

Ihre Freundschaft erlebt Höhen und Tiefen. Die Woche, in der Blaine Pläne schmiedete, um einem Jungen, der bei GAP arbeitet, ein Ständchen zu bringen, ist Kurt ganz besonders im Gedächtnis geblieben, der viel zu eifersüchtig war für jemanden, der knapp 4000 Meilen weit weg lebt.

Im Oktober, nachdem sie seit fast einem Jahr Freunde sind, haben sie eine Unterhaltung, die Kurts Sichtweise auf ihre weitere Zukunft komplett auf den Kopf stellt. Wie die meisten Offenbarungen in ihrer Freundschaft, geschieht es durch einen Streit.

**Warbler65:** _Ich sage nicht, du bist nicht talentiert genug für die NYADA, Kurt! Ich habe deine Auftritte nur via YouTube gesehen, und ich kann_ _erkennen,_ _dass du talentiert genug bist. Ich sage nur, du darfst nicht alles auf eine Karte setzen. Es kann immer mal was passieren und ich will nicht, dass du deine gesamte Zukunft im Grunde an einem einzigen College festmachst._

Kurt verdreht die Augen. Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit Blaine das letzte Mal versucht hat, sich als sein Mentor aufzuspielen, aber er ist es so leid. Er hasst es, dass Blaine die Tendenz hat, ihn dazu zu bringen, den Blick auf die Realität zu richten, wenn er sich doch gerade für irgendwas begeistert. Wenn er rational darüber nachdenkt, dann weiß er natürlich, dass Blaine recht hat und dass er sich auf mehr als nur einem College bewerben sollte, weil die NYADA so unglaublich wählerisch ist, aber er hasst die Art, wie Blaine ihm das sagt. Deshalb lässt er sich bei seiner Antwort von seinen Emotionen leiten.

**DefyingGravity:** _Das machst du jedes Mal._

 **Warbler65:** _Was?_

 **DefyingGravity:** _Ich will dir irgendwelche aufregenden Dinge in meiner Zukunft mitteilen und du siehst_ _nur Schreckensszenarien_ _._

Kurt blickt ärgerlich auf seinen Computer und sieht zu wie Blaine etwas tippt, es löscht, noch einmal tippt, wieder löscht, und es endlich absendet: _"Es tut mir leid."_

Kurt schnaubt verärgert. Ja. Okay.

**Warbler65:** _Ich werde versuchen, darauf zu achten, das in Zukunft nicht mehr_ _zu machen._

 **Warbler65:** _Ich weiß eben, dass die NYADA in das Musiktheaterprogramm nur eine Handvoll Studenten pro Jahr aufnimmt, und ich will nicht, dass du eine Chance verpasst, nur weil du dort vielleicht nicht angenommen wirst. Ich würde dir die ganze Welt zu Füßen legen, Kurt_

 **DefyingGravity:** _Dann denkst du also, ich werde an der NYADA nicht akzeptiert werden?_

 **Warbler65:** _Kurt. Natürlich denke ich das nicht. Ich denke nur, es wäre klug, so viele Gelegenheiten wie möglich zu verfolgen, damit_ _dir_ _im Frühjahr_ _mehrere_ _Optionen_ _zur Verfügung stehen._ _Aber wenn du dich nur auf der NYADA bewerben willst, dann werde ich auch diese Entscheidung unterstützen._

Kurt verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Er versteht Blaines Sichtweise, aber er will nirgendwo anders hin als zur NYADA. Zum Teufel, außer der Juilliard kennt er überhaupt keine andere Universität mit Schauspielkursen in New York. Wenn er recht darüber nachdenkt, dann sollte er sich wohl etwas genauer informieren.

**DefyingGravity:** _In Ordnung, ich werde... darüber nachdenken. Moment mal_

 **DefyingGravity:** _Wieso weißt du so viel über die NYADA und die verschiedenen Programme in NYC?_

 **Warbler65:** _...hab ich noch nicht erwähnt, dass ich vorhabe in New York City zu studieren?_

 **DefyingGravity:** _WAS? NEIN, HAST DU NICHT._

 **DefyingGravity:** _Im Ernst? Du willst mich jetzt aber nicht veräppeln, oder? Wehe, wenn das ein Witz ist, Blaine._

 **Warbler65:** _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das nie erwähnt habe. Ich möchte Musiktheater studieren und ich habe immer davon geträumt, dafür nach New York zu gehen._

 **DefyingGravity:** _Also die Sache mit New York hast du noch nie erwähnt, Blaine, wow. Dann bewirbst du dich also auch auf der NYADA? Wir werden nächstes Jahr in derselben Stadt leben??_

 **Warbler65:** _Hoffentlich! Ich bewerbe mich sicherheitshalber auch auf ein paar Colleges in London, und dann NYADA, NYU und, na ja, ich bewerbe mich auch an der Berklee, obwohl die in Massachusetts ist. Aber das ist meine Top-Auswahl._

 **DefyingGravity:** _...ich sollte mich wirklich nicht nur auf der NYADA bewerben, stimmt's?_

 **Warbler65:** _Es kann nicht schaden, und ich bin sicher, dass es viele Theaterprogramme gibt, die dir gefallen würden!_

 **DefyingGravity:** _Okay, ist ja schon gut. Ich werde später genauer recherchieren. Ich muss nochmal auf das zurückkommen, was du vorhin gesagt hast_

 **DefyingGravity:** _Du hast dir wirklich Unis in New York City ausgesucht??_

*** * ***

**März 2012**

**Kurt:** Blaine

 **Kurt:** BLAINE

 **Kurt:** BLAINE. MIR IST EGAL WAS DU GERADE MACHST. GEH SOFORT AN DEIN HANDY

 **Kurt:** Blaineeeeeeee

 **Kurt:** Argh. Na schön, schreibst du mich an, wenn du das liest?

 **Blaine:** Entschuldige! Ich hatte eine Prüfung. Was? Was ist los?

 **Blaine:** Warte, heute ist der 15. März. Bist du? NYADA?

 **Blaine:** Kurttttttttt

 **Kurt:** Du bist da! ICH GEHE AUF DIE NYADA!!!

 **Blaine:** Oh mein Gott!! Kurt!!! Ich strahle übers ganze Gesicht. Skypen wir, wenn du aus der Schule kommst? Das müssen wir feiern.

*** * ***

**April 2012**

**Blaine:** Wie war das Leben an der McKinley heute?

 **Kurt:** Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn du so gnädig gewesen wärst, mich _während_ der Schule anzuschreiben.

 **Kurt:** Es war ganz okay. Aber jetzt geht offiziell die Schulball-Saison los, deshalb...

 **Blaine:** Dann planst du also nicht, mit jemandem hinzugehen?

 **Kurt:** Du weißt, dass ich der einzige offen Schwule an meiner Schule bin. Ich glaube, ich werde einfach mit einem der Mädchen zusammen gehen. Obwohl ich glaube, Mercedes ist zur Zeit die einzige ohne einen Partner und wie ich Sam kenne, wird er sie womöglich fragen.

Kurts Finger schweben über den Tasten, bevor er den Entschluss fasst weiterzuschreiben. Seit Ewigkeiten schleichen sie auf Zehenspitzen um den "mehr als Freunde"-Aspekt ihrer Freundschaft herum, er kann es also auch ebensogut gleich jetzt ein wenig formeller ansprechen. Außerdem werden sie in ein paar Monaten im selben Staat sein, am selben College. Es wird also sowieso bald ein Thema sein.

**Kurt:** Außerdem lebt der einzige Junge, mit dem ich gern hingehen würde, auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans.

Zu Kurts Erleichterung kommt die Antwort ganz schnell.

**Blaine:** Aaaah, Kurt, ich werde rot

 **Blaine:** ich wünschte, ich könnte mit dir zum Ball gehen. Wenn ich nicht so weit weg leben würde, dann würde ich dich begleiten, gar keine Frage.

Kurt bebt das Herz, als er auf den Bildschirm starrt und als er den nächsten Satz liest, strahlt er noch mehr.

**Blaine:** Versprichst du mir, dass wir an dem Tag skypen, damit ich dein Outfit sehen kann?

 **Kurt:** Der einzige Grund, weswegen ich dich an diesem Tag nicht zum Skypen zwingen würde, wäre, falls du an der Pest stirbst. Aber selbst dann...

*** * ***

Zwei Stunden vor dem Schulball nimmt Kurt Blaines Videoanruf entgegen und wartet ungeduldig darauf, sein Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen. Als er endlich erscheint, blinzelt Kurt verwirrt. "Du bist so schick angezogen."

Es kommt zu einer kurzen Verzögerung und dann grinst Blaine. "Ich wollte mit dir wenigstens einen Teil des Ball-Erlebnisses teilen, nachdem ich dich nicht selbst begleiten kann." Blaine blickt für einen Moment auf seine Hände hinab, bevor er Kurt wieder 'in die Augen schaut'. "Ich, also... eigentlich habe ich dir ein Anstecksträußchen besorgt. Falls du es haben willst. Dein Dad hat gesagt, es ist heute Morgen angekommen und er bewahrt es für mich auf."

Kurt schaut Blaine mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, bevor er sich auf seinem Stuhl umdreht. "Dad!", ruft er.

Er hört Schritte, gefolgt von einem leisen Klopfen an der Tür. Burt streckt den Kopf herein. "Skypst du mit Blaine?" Sein Blick landet auf dem Computer. "Oh, das ist gut", sagt er und kommt ins Zimmer.

"Also", sagt Kurt ungeduldig. "Mein Anstecksträußchen?" Burt zieht hinter seinem Rücken eine Schachtel hervor und reicht sie Kurt. "Vergiss nicht, dich zu bedanken und... wir müssen in einer Dreiviertelstunde los, um bei den Berrys noch Fotos zu machen."

Burt winkt Blaine zu und geht wieder, und Kurt dreht sich grinsend wieder zum Bildschirm um und öffnet langsam die Schachtel. "Blaine", keucht er und streicht sanft mit dem Finger über die Blütenblätter der hellblauen Blume. "Es ist wunderschön, vielen Dank." Er hebt gerade rechtzeitig den Blick, um zu sehen wie Blaine errötend zur Seite schaut.

"Ich weiß, dass wir im Grunde nur Freunde sind, aber ich wollte..." Blaine hält inne und senkt den Blick auf seinen Schoß. Als er wieder hoch schaut, ist sein Gesichtsausdruck entschlossen und ganz auf Kurt konzentriert. "Ich wollte etwas dazu beitragen, dass der Abend für dich so schön wie möglich wird. Ich weiß, dass dein Elftklässlerball ein Reinfall war und ich... ich will, dass du während des Balls auf dieses Sträußchen hinabblicken kannst und weißt, dass ich im Geiste bei dir bin. Wenn ich heute Abend mit dir gehen könnte, dann würde ich das machen. Dummerweise wirst du dich mit einem Anstecksträußchen und ein paar großartigen Freunden begnügen müssen", fügt er entschuldigend hinzu.

"Blaine", unterbricht ihn Kurt, der wünschte, er könnte durch den Bildschirm hindurch seine Hand ergreifen. "Ich liebe es. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das extra für mich gemacht hast, ganz Besonders bei all den anderen Dingen, die in deinem Leben zur Zeit gerade passieren."

Blaine zuckt die Schultern: "Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass es etwas ganz Besonderes ist."

Sie lächeln sich eine Minute lang an, bevor Blaine sich aufrichtet und sagt: "Also dann, erzähl mir, welches neue Drama rund um den Schulball vorgefallen ist, seit wir uns das letzte Mal unterhalten haben", woraufhin Kurt sich in einem dreißig-minütigen Wortschwall über den Wahnsinn in den Beziehungskisten seiner Freunde an der McKinley auslässt.

*** * ***

Nach seiner Abschlussprüfung verbringt Kurt den Sommer mit seinen Freunden, mit Arbeit in der Werkstatt seines Dads und mit Plänen für New York. Vielen Plänen. Pläne für die NYADA, Pläne mit Rachel, Pläne mit Blaine und sogar – welch Überraschung – Pläne mit Artie, der im Herbst auf die Filmschule gehen wird. Am meisten begeistern ihn aber seine Pläne mit Blaine. Endlich werden sie zusammen in derselben Stadt sein, am selben College.

Seit über einem Jahr hofft und träumt er davon und jetzt wird es endlich Realität. Und wenn er ehrlich ist, dann hofft er, dass sie vielleicht ein Paar werden. Seit Ewigkeiten vermeiden sie es, über dieses Thema zu sprechen, und Kurt ist ziemlich sicher, dass sie beide immer noch daran interessiert sind, es wahr werden zu lassen. Schon seit einer ganzen Weile waren die Dinge zwischen ihnen nicht mehr streng platonisch und der Schulball hat diese Tatsache noch bekräftigt.

Deshalb ist Kurts erster Gedanke, als er auf dem Flughafen in Columbus durch den Sicherheitscheck durch ist, nicht Traurigkeit, weil er seine Familie zurücklassen muss, um ein neues Kapitel seines Lebens zu beginnen. Sondern schiere Begeisterung über die Tatsache, dass er morgen Blaine sehen wird. In New York. Er hat bereits Pläne gemacht, ihn am nächsten Tag am Flughafen zu überraschen, wenn sein Flug ankommt.

In der Zwischenzeit belässt er es bei Textnachrichten.

**Kurt:** Am Flughafen!

 **Kurt:** Gleich geht's in den Flieger!

 **Kurt:** Blaine?

 **Kurt:** ...also gut, ich nehme an, du bist am Packen für deinen Flug, oder so?

 **Kurt:** Blaineeeeeeee

 **Kurt:** Okay, na gut, wie auch immer, ich hab schon verstanden =P

 **Kurt:** Das Boarding beginnt! Wir sehen(!!!) uns morgen?!

Als sein Flugzeug zwei Stunden später landet, checkt er als erstes sein Handy auf Nachrichten. Da ist eine von seinem Dad und eine von Rachel, aber keine von Blaine. Er seufzt traurig und steckt sein Handy weg, nachdem er seinem Dad ein 'Gelandet!' geschrieben hat. Er weiß nicht, wieso Blaine verschollen ist, aber es gefällt ihm gar nicht. In Croydon ist jetzt Abend und Blaine ist nie weit weg von seinem Handy, außer er hat mit Kurt etwas anderes ausgemacht.

Kurt folgt der Menge aus dem Terminal hinaus zu den Gepäckbändern und hofft, dass sein Gepäck auch in New York angekommen ist und dass er es schnell finden wird. Er will nur schnell zu seinem Studentenwohnheim, einchecken und dann auf Erkundung gehen.

Er geht schnurstracks auf das Gepäckband 3A zu, schlängelt sich zwischen langsameren Reisenden hindurch und um Leute herum, die auf ihr eigenes Gepäck warten.

Er steht einen kurzen Moment an Band 3A, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippt. "Verzeihung?", sagt eine Stimme hinter ihm. Verwundert hebt er den Kopf und will dem Fremden gerade sagen, dass er ihm wahrscheinlich nicht helfen kann, als er sich umdreht und erkennt... "Blaine?"

Er dreht sich vollends um und hat eigentlich vor, Blaine zu umarmen, aber er ist so gefangen von seinen wunderschönen, realen, haselnussbraunen Augen, dass er nur herausplatzt: "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich konnte meinen Flug vorverlegen", sagt Blaine und wippt auf den Zehen. "Ich bin erst vor einer halben Stunde gelandet, hab mein Gepäck geschnappt und mir dann überlegt, dass ich dich suchen gehe." Kurt blinzelt und versucht zu verstehen, dass Blaine hier ist – einen Tag zu früh. All seine Pläne sind zunichte gemacht. "Überraschung?", fügt Blaine hinzu und trippelt nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Du hast meine Pläne ruiniert", sagt Kurt vorwurfsvoll, bevor er ihn anstrahlt. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du einen Tag früher gekommen bist!" Behutsam stellt er sein Gepäck auf den Boden, bevor er Blaine die Arme um den Hals wirft und ihn fest an sich zieht, ohne einen Gedanken an die vielen Menschen um sie herum zu verschwenden.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es wirklich bist", sagt Blaine, als er sich nach einer Minute von ihm löst.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es wirklich bist", entgegnet Kurt. "Warte. Heißt das, wir verbringen unseren ersten Tag in der Stadt gemeinsam?"

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das vorschlagen würdest."

*** * ***

Sie nehmen sich zusammen ein Taxi zum Campus der NYADA, beziehen ihre Zimmer im Wohnheim, die nur eine Etage voneinander entfernt sind, und treffen sich dann wieder für eine Stadterkundung.

Sie verlaufen sich fünf Mal auf dem Weg zum Times Square, weil sie abgelenkt sind von den vielen Theatern, den Menschen und der Tatsache, dass sie zusammen sind.

Irgendwann am Nachmittag findet Kurt den Mut, Blaine an der Hand zu nehmen unter dem Vorwand, ihn nicht in der Menge verlieren zu wollen. Zu seiner Freude halten sie sich auch für den Rest des Nachmittags an den Händen: Blaine zieht ihn zum Rockefeller Center und Kurt zerrt ihn geradezu die Straße hinunter, als er das Gershwin Theater entdeckt. Zu ihrer beider Überraschung ergattern sie Last Minute Tickets für _Kinky Boots_ am selben Abend, die Blaine bezahlt als Kurt gerade nicht hinsieht.

Stunden später verlassen sie das Theater, holen sich Autogramme von den Schauspielern und nehmen die U-Bahn zurück zu ihrem Wohnheim. Blaine stützt sich schwer auf Kurts Arm und blinzelt müde.

"Ich bin total erschöpft."

"Nach deiner Zeit ist es ungefähr vier Uhr morgens", sinniert Kurt.

"Aber jetzt bin ich hier", murmelt Blaine. "Ich bin in deiner Zeitzone. Deine Zeit ist jetzt meine Zeit."

Kurt lacht und fühlt sich plötzlich mutig genug, einen Arm um Blaine zu legen und ihn enger an sich zu ziehen. "Ja, aber nachdem du heute Morgen aus London gekommen bist, glaube ich, man kann davon ausgehen, dass dein Körper denkt, es sei vier Uhr morgens und dass er kurz davor ist zusammenzubrechen, ganz egal, ob du im Bett liegst oder nicht."

Blaine setzt sich aufrecht hin, als die U-Bahn ruckelnd zum Halten kommt. "Ich bin froh, endlich hier zu sein. Einen Tag früher herzufliegen war die Sache absolut wert."

"Mmh, da stimme ich dir zu. Die beste Überraschung aller Zeiten."

Ein behagliches Schweigen breitet sich zwischen ihnen aus und sie sagen nicht mehr viel zueinander, bis sie die Etage von Blaines Zimmer erreichen.

"So, ich glaube, dann müssen wir uns wohl Gute Nacht wünschen?", fragt Kurt, der noch nicht bereit ist, Blaine wieder aus den Augen zu lassen, aber er weiß, dass sie beide ins Bett müssen.

Blaine umarmt ihn noch einmal eine ganze Minute lang, bevor er ihn freigibt. Einen Augenblick später will Kurt sich gerade umdrehen, um zu seinem eigenen Zimmer hochzugehen, als er von Blaines Hand auf seinem Arm zurückgehalten wird.

"Darf ich bitte..." Blaine dreht ihn zu sich um und kommt noch einen Schritt näher. Er lehnt sich vor und Kurt versteift sich für einen Moment, bevor er sich entspannt und Blaines Lippen entgegenkommt. Der Kuss ist lang und gefühlvoll. Anfangs ist es ein wenig ungewohnt, weil Kurt seit Jahren niemanden mehr geküsst hat (das einzige Mal war mit Brittany, als sie ein einziges Mal herumgeknutscht hatten) und Kurt ist ziemlich sicher, dass Blaines einziger Kuss bisher während einer unglückseligen Runde Flaschendrehen geschehen ist. Deshalb ist der Kuss zunächst nur deshalb weltbewegend, weil er etwas bedeutet. Er bedeutet eine offizielle Veränderung ihrer Freundschaft, er bedeutet...

"Du hast aufgehört, mich zu küssen", sagt Blaine stirnrunzelnd, als er sich von ihm löst.

"Tut mir leid!", quiekt Kurt, "ich..." Er hält inne und beschließt stattdessen, Blaine noch einmal zu küssen, und diesmal achtet er darauf, seine Lippen und Kiefermuskeln etwas mehr zu entspannen, damit sie den Kuss vertiefen können.

Sie lösen sich erst voneinander, als unten im Treppenhaus eine Tür zuschlägt und sie beide erschrocken zusammenzucken. Sie schauen einander an und brechen gleichzeitig in Gelächter aus. Es ist ein seltsamer Tag gewesen, aber nach zwei Jahren des Wartens sind sie endlich zusammen und jetzt sind sie anscheinend auch richtig _zusammen_. Das ist mehr als Kurt vor zwei Jahren zu Träumen gewagt hätte.

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> über Kudos und/oder Kommentare würde ich mich riesig freuen :-)


End file.
